Various abnormalities of the neurological system, such as brain and spinal tumors, cysts, lesions, or neural hematomas, can cause severe health risks to patients afflicted by them, including deterioration in motor skills, nausea or vomiting, memory or communication problems, behavioral changes, headaches, or seizures. In certain cases, resection of abnormal tissue masses is required. However, given the complexity and importance of the neurological system, such neurosurgical procedures are extremely delicate and must be executed with great precision and care.